Petites histoires de Shinmakoku
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Entre deux catastrophes majeures et deux conspirations des royaumes voisins, ils en vivent des choses étranges dans à Shinmakoku...
1. Un jour

Titre : Un jour

Disclaimer : Le royaume mazoku et les fous furieux le peuplant ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais si on m'offre le beau capitaine, je ne dirais pas non

Prompt : Yuuri(top)/Wolfram(bottom) : "rêve".

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 200

Petit cadeau pour camillemiko

* * *

**Un jour**

Un jour, Yuuri cessera d'être un boulet. Il saisira Wolfram par la taille et lui donnera un baiser comme dans les contes avant de lui dire qu'ils se marieraient, tout de suite, ce soir, car il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Un jour Yuuri cessera de regarder Conrad avec ses grands yeux admiratifs. Il lui assignera une mission au loin pour le bien du royaume, et Conrad en reviendra avec une femme dont il sera éperdument amoureux et qu'il aura épousé et, encouragé par l'exemple de son parrain, Yuuri demandera à Wolf qu'ils se marient enfin….

Un jour Yuuri arrêtera de refuser de danser avec lui aux bals. Il le fera tournoyer toute la soirée, refusant qu'il accorde des danses à d'autres hommes et les accusera tous d'être de vicieux pervers qui ne rêvent que de poser les mains sur Wolf.

Un jour Gwendal prendra enfin son courage à deux mains pour que Günter arrête de molester Yuuri et lui avouera qu'il lui plaît. Et c'est le soir de leur mariage que Yuuri dira à Wolfram qu'il veut le voir lui aussi vêtu de blanc pour leurs propres noces.

En attendant, Wolf soupire et rêve, et passe ses nerfs sur Yuuri…

Fin.


	2. Et maintenant on fait quoi?

**Titre :** Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

**Pairing/Personnages :** Shori, Wolfram

**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Nombre de mots :** 150 tout rond !

**Thème :** Mexique

* * *

**Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?**

«Comment cela tu t'es trompé ? C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse me faire traverser le passage entre les deux mondes ! Yuri est peut-être un boulet mais au moins on arrive à destination ! Dans des baignoires, dans des éviers ou des fontaines, dan un sauna exclusivement féminin un jour mais toujours_, toujours_ à destination !

—Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je suis quand même le futur maoh de la Terre.

—Et moi je suis ton futur beau-frère et je t'assure que mon boulet de fiancé ne m'a jamais fait un tel coup ! C'est loin, le Mexique ?

—Du Japon ? Plutôt oui.

—Il faut que tu nous trouves des chevaux !

— Cela ne va pas être possible.

—Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'argent en plus !

—Très bien, vous les préférez avec des nageoires roses ou jaunes, Altesse ! »

Fin.


	3. Le catalogue de Conrad

Titre : Le catalogue de Conrad

Disclaimer : Le royaume mazoku et les fous furieux le peuplant ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais si on m'offre le beau capitaine, je ne dirais pas non

Pairing : Wolfram/chemise de nuit mais il préférerait Wolfram/Yuri, et Conrad/Catalogue mais je refuse de penser à ce qu'il pouvait en faire

Rating : PG-13 ??

Nombre de mots : 2x100 tout rond

Petit cadeau pour liloublack

* * *

**Le catalogue de Conrad**

.

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de son fiancé par tous les moyens, souvent très sonores, Yuuri ne le regardait pas différemment d'un autre membre de la cour. Si encore il n'avait fait d'exception pour personne !

Mais son frère Gwendal restait le conseiller le plus écouté, sans doute en partie parce que le Maoh continuait d'en avoir une trouille de tous les diables.

Et Conrad, ce traître de sang mêlé restait l'ami, celui avec qui son fiancé riait et jouait à ce passe-temps barbare comme un enfant de six ans!

Le temps des mesures énergiques était arrivé !

Se faufilant dans les quartiers de Conrad, Wolfram y cherchait un objet venant de la Terre, un moyen d'en savoir plus sur ce monde. Il repéra le catalogue, caché entre le sommier et le matelas, et fut estomaqué par les vêtements représentés par une étrange peinture. Alors c'étaient cela que portaient les habitants de la Terre pour dormir… Cela semblait avoir fait beaucoup d'effet à son demi-frère.

Dès demain il serait dans le lit du Roi, que celui-ci soit d'accord ou pas. Et les servantes sauraient bien lui confectionner une tenue semblable pour qu'il se pare à la manière terrienne.

Fin.


End file.
